


BillDip Oneshots and Drabbles

by JackieLanternXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, BillDip, Depression mentions, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Taking requests forever and always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieLanternXOXO/pseuds/JackieLanternXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the good stuff, mainly requested by the readers. Enjoy, you shippers!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reverse Bill goes to ask Reverse Pacifica for romance tips to find out how to properly deal with his strange crush on Reverse Dipper

~

Bill bit his lip nervously as he walked to the Mystery Shack. Today he'd ask Pacifica how to deal with his feelings toward Dipper, and it was sure she would be there - she was always there with Gideon. The two were best friends, after all. Hopefully they wouldn't brush him off since he worked for the Pines twins.

Bill pushed open the door, seeing the girl he was looking for. He slowly walked towards her, the feeling in his gut becoming worse. He tapped her shoulder gently, jumping as she spun around quickly. "Hi! You must be Bill," she said, outstretching her hand to shake his. He accepted the offer and shook her hand, attempting to smile. 

"A-and you must be Pacifica," he said, making sure not to make eye contact. He'd become more nervous if he looked at her. 

"So, why'd you come here? Don't tell me they sent you," she said, eyebrows furrowing. 

Bill shook his head. "No, I... I actually n-need your help."

"Well, I'm always happy to help someone! What is it that you need?"

Bill fiddled with his hair, his gut clenching once more. "W-what do you do if y-you like someone? I-I mean, n-not anyone in particular, just... s-someone..."

Pacifica beamed, shiny brackets sparkling. "Don't be worried! You can tell me who it is! Gideon has secrets all the time that I keep!"

Bill sighed, giving in. "F... fine. I like... Dipper..." he admitted, face flushed.

"Heheh, he's certainly not my type, but I'm sure I can help! So, you're his servant or whatever, right? Maybe you could do something without him asking? He might admire you more!" she attempted, her excited smile still intact. "Or maybe you could try flirting! I have a book of pick up lines you could see! Is there anything in particular he likes?"

Bill stared at his feet. "W-well, he likes Horror movies, but I can't watch those without crying... they sc-scare me too much," he explained, pulling his sweater closer to him. "H-he also likes making orders, but M-Mabel always does th-that before he can."

Pacifica's mouth formed into a line while she thought, and she pretended to stroke a nonexistent beard. "Hmmm... what if I give you a makeover!" she shouted excitedly, beaming once more.

"I guess s-so..."

"Well, c'mon!" Pacifica said, grabbing Bill's arm and leading him to Gideon's room. "We're going to have so much fun!"

~

Dipper flipped through the journal, trying to find something interesting to pass the time. Neither Mabel or Bill were home, and honestly, it was getting rather boring. And this stupid journal wasn't helping either. He lifted eyes from the book when the door opened, and he knew it was Bill automatically - Mabel always slammed the door open. "I'm in here!" he yelled to the demon, shutting the journal and laying it next to him on his bed.

Bill walked in slowly, fearing he was in trouble for leaving that long. "Y-yes, Master Dipper?"

Dipper looked up to see Bill clad in a bright blue tailcoat, white dress shirt, black bowtie, and neat black slacks. He smiled, sitting up. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I... don't know..."

"Well at least you got out of that ridiculous sweater. Now you look professional enough. Do me a favor, will you? Get me my outfit for our show tonight. Mabel won't be pleased if I'm not ready, and you know who she'll blame."

Bill nodded his head, and snapped his fingers to reveal Dipper in his outfit already.

"You actually learned the stuff I told you to do? I'm impressed. You're usually to scared to do things properly," Dipper said, narrowing his eyes at Bill and getting up. "What's up with you today? You're suddenly less... crybaby-ish. Not that I'm complaining."

Bill blushed brightly as Dipper got closer to him, making sure not to look at him for too long. It'd seem suspicious then. "I j-just thought I'd work on w-what you asked me to do," he explained, trying his best not to break down in front of him.

Dipper smirked. "I like it. Keep it up," he complemented. "There's one thing you need to work on," he said, grabbing Bill by the chin, causing the other to flush brightly. "Look at me when I'm talking, will you? I don't think you're listening when you don't."

Bill nodded his head the best he could, looking at Dipper in the eye, trying his best not to look at his lips, as much as he wanted to kiss him, he never could. Not ever. He glanced at them slightly before looking back at Dipper's eyes, his blush becoming brighter by the moment.

Dipper chuckled. "I see what's going on here," he said, releasing Bill from his grip. "You like me."

Bill became more of a nervous wreck than before. "N-no, I... uh..."

"Shut up, Bill. There's no denying it. I'm going to call Mabel and tell her to come home - the show starts in an hour. I expect you to stay right here."

Bill nodded, standing in place as Dipper made the phone call. Things would never be the same for Bill...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff! Wow!

"You let a demon do what?!"

Dipper shriveled back at those words, silently cursing for saying his demon boyfriend got him pregnant... not to mention how bad it was having a boyfriend with how religious his parents were. "Heheh..."

His mother crossed her arms, expression stern. "This is no time for laughing. Especially if you're not joking."

He looked at his parents nervously, examining the expressions on their faces. He could feel the sharpness of their glares as he attempted to speak. "I... I'm not... this isn't... I'm not joking."

"We're getting it removed," his father said grumpily, "and getting rid of that demon. We can't let him have this influence on you."

"Shouldn't I have a say in this?" Dipper said defensively, clutching his stomach. It didn't help that he was nauseous before, and the idea of no longer having Bill made him even more sick.

"You seem to forget your place, but we are your parents. We make the decisions."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm an adult. The law says I can make my own decisions as a legal adult."

"An adult who hasn't moved out or bothered to get a job? I don't think so. We're taking you to the church to get this done as soon as possible. I'm calling them today."

Dipper felt arms slide around him, and he let out a speak of fear. "You're not taking my Pine Tree anywhere." It was Bill. Maybe he could help him get out of this situation?

"Bill!" He turned around and hugged the demon tightly, making the other chuckle. "I missed you."

Bill smirked. "I did too. It's been a few days, hasn't it?" He released his partner to look at the parents. "Now, may I ask why you're trying to take him from me?"

"Get out of my house," the father said through gritted teeth.

Bill broke out a full on grin. "Will do," he agreed, grabbing Dipper by the waist and, using his magic, taking them to the Mystery Shack. 

"Bill! They're going to be really mad!"

Bill giggled, pulling Dipper into a kiss. "You're mine, remember that."

Dipper couldn't help but smile. "I, uh... okay."

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this was certainly awkward. Dipper's mom stood with hand on hip, eyebrows raised. "And how in the world did you get pregnant?"

Bill decided this would be a good time just to state it. "Imma demon, that's why. But don't worry, not one that you'd think I am, miss Pines. I am a dream demon - I control dreams that affect life decisions that are destined to happen."

Dipper was really surprised at how good Bill was at lying about his job. "He's almost like an angel, but not exactly," he explained, going along with Bill's story.

"No funny business?" Mrs. Pines asked, staring the two down.

"No ma'am," Dipper said, entwining fingers with Bill. This part was easy... just explaining it to his dad would be a nightmare.

Mrs. Pines called for her husband who joined them in the room, frowning. "What's with the BS, Dipper? You're old enough to marry, yes, but faking a pregnancy, a male pregnancy of all, does not get your parents to letting you get married."

Bill frowned back, his stare just as intense. "He wouldn't lie. I would, but your son would never. It's my doing that's he's this way, dream demon right here, standing in front of you. I'm not the bad guy here like you'd think."

"Stop with the jokes. We've never met you and you're trying to convince us that you're some magical creature who turned him this way."

"You wanna make a bet?" Bill challenged, glaring at the man.

"Bill, don't," Dipper said with a sigh, removing his hand from his partner's.

"He won't understand if I don't show him," Bill growled.

Dipper massaged his temples as the world went to the colors of an old 1920's movie. Bill went into his normal form, arms crossed. "You challenged me, so here I am! In the... what would I say? I don't have flesh... so in your presence!"

Mr. Pines sighed. "Fine, I get it, okay? You're a demon."

Bill snapped, returning to his human form and granting the world its color again. "Hmmm, I thought it would phase you two that you'd be grandparents, but I guess not."

Mrs. Pines smiled. "Well it's kind of hard to believe."

"Yeah, mom, you're right, it is pretty unbelievable." Dipper turned to Bill. "It's just one kid, right?"

"Where's the fun in telling you that?" Bill teased, kissing Dipper's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill had really thought the kids would be back after that summer. And so he watched and watched only to see nothing interesting. Especially without Pine Tree... he was the one always getting himself into trouble, and that certainly amused Bill. He had to wait five whole years for those kids to come back... FIVE FREAKING YEARS. They seemed like hell (Bill definitely knew what that place looked like) and were long and uneventful, leaving Bill to his thoughts. Thinking, in Bill's opinion, was a bad idea because it led him to feeling human emotions. And right now, he was feeling lustful for their arrival, especially Pine Tree's.

Bill was really excited to see how well they grew up, and when the destined day of when they would move into the Mystery Shack was when Bill would take action. Although it wouldn't be helpful with how adorable Pine Tree was... with soft features matching his sister's, Bill knew the kid would age well and stay that way for quite a while.

Bill couldn't help but cheer when the seventeen year old went upstairs to sleep. As soon as he gets to a vulnerable enough state, he'd pull him into the Mindscape and then they'd talk. And that conversation would go well even if it was put on Stan's honesty, Bill would make sure of it.

-ThisiskindacuteactuallY-

Dipper's eyes flew open suddenly to see a world of grey monotone, as if his room was drained of color. This only meant one thing - Bill Cipher.

"What do you want, Bill?"

Bill floated in on queue, trying not to giggle like school girl from excitement. "Heya, Pine Tree! Why were you gone for so long? And you grew up!"

Dipper kept in a smile at the last comment. He definitely wasn't afraid of some Dorito now. "Since when did you care where I go?"

"It was boring without people to torment, and quite honestly, I did sort of miss ya!" Bill answered blatantly, seemingly normal, but if he had a heart, it'd be beating like crazy by now.

"So, what you're saying is that you actually cared that I left?" Dipper asked, letting a smile of surprise escape from his lips. 

Bill sat his triangular self on Dipper's lap, poking the teen's cheek. "That's what I heard myself say. Say, how did you manage to grow up? I miss the voice cracks and the kitten sneezes!"

Dipper shrugged, doing his best to ignore the fact that Bill was literally playing with his face. "I dunno, I'm a guy, I'm supposed to loose the boy thing and be a man."

"Could've given me a warning at least," Bill said grumpily, settling into Dipper's chest.

"What in the world are you doing, Bill?"

"Getting comfy. Why do you care?" Bill teased, earning an eye roll and a "Seriously?"

"Really, why are you being so friendly?" Dipper asked, leaning against the headboard.

Bill cozied himself up, wrapped in blankets on Dipper's stomach. "Listen, Pine Tree, I'd love to talk, but it's five minutes until you get up, so please just stop thinking. You're a really loud thinker."

"Fine," Dipper said, giving in. Bill was pretty warm anyway, so who was he to argue? He lay down again, snuggling Bill against his chest. This was certainly better than the last times they'd talked when he was twelve. Maybe Bill wasn't that bad of a demon


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper really couldn't help himself. He, a twenty-two year old with a professional teaching career at the local high school, was watching funny cat videos out of boredom when he had loads of homework to grade. Now that he thought about it, he did live with his boyfriend, Bill, who didn't have allergies like his dad did. He could get a cat if his own...

"Hey, Bill!"

Bill rushed into Dipper's study, smiling. "What is it, dear?"

"C'mere. I need help grading homework," Dipper said, closing out the internet window and pulling out two red pens and a stack of papers.

Bill groaned. "Do I really have to help you? I'll make dinner..."

"I'm saving both of us by saying no to that. Now, c'mon, if you help I'll make cupcakes or something."

"How about cookies we can decorate?"

"I swear, you never grew up, did you? I guess so," Dipper agreed, pulling another chair near his large desk and next to his own. Bill sat down happily, getting comfortable.

"So, Pine Tree, what're we grading?" Bill asked, smiling cooly.

"You know what subject it teach -Creative Writing. We're grading homework. I need to put the grades in before the quarter ends," Dipper explained, handing Bill half the stack. "You grade this, and here's the grading sheet. Get to work."

"Pushy today, aren't we?"

"Shut the hell up."

~

"I'll make the shapes!" Bill shouted, taking a blob of cookie dough and pressing the cookie cutter through it.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh at how childish Bill was acting. "What's the theme?"

Bill grinned widely, chuckling to himself. "You'll see."

"Okay, I can wait," Dipper said, thinking about earlier. Maybe he could ask for Bill's opinion... "Hey, um, Bill?"

"Hmmm? What's wrong, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, not looking up from his cookies.

Dipper smiled, but it faded into seriousness. "I was thinking, since we can't have children, maybe we could get a cat."

Bill burst into laughter, laughing into his arm to avoid getting cookie dough everywhere. "You're funny, dear, joking around like that. Silly flesh-bags with your children obsessions."

Dipper crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. He waited until Bill stopped laughing to talk. "I'm being serious."

Bill looked at Dipper with wide eyes, shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I really want a cat," Dipper stated, staring Bill down.

"Yeesh, kid, I'd never thought that you'd want a cat! Or a child, for that matter. How about no? I like that answer," Bill said blatantly, getting back to his cookies.

"Bill! You're being unfair!"

Bill shrugged. "When was I?"

"You get whatever you want, so why can't I?" Dipper questioned angrily, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Bill slammed his hands on the table, aggravated. "I said no, so we will NOT be getting a damn cat, Dipper!"

Dipper frowned. Bill rarely ever called him by his name. "Fine. Don't expect me back for a while," he retorted, storming out the kitchen to grab his phone, his wallet, and his keys.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend like you're leaving, I know you would never dare." He heard the door slam shut, and he shook his head. He wasn't leaving, was he? The car engine started up, and that's when Bill quickly wiped his hands off on the towel nearby and ran out to the car. "GET THE FUCK OUT THE CAR!"

Dipper turned the stereo up louder and started going out the driveway, keeping straight face the whole time.

"Pine Tree! I... I love you! Please come back!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, pulling back into the driveway, turning off the car and getting out. "Why should I stay when you're not going to negotiate? I can just stay with Mabel, you know."

Bill pushed Sipper against the car, kissing him aggressively until he kissed back, to which he released him then. "I love you. We'll get the cat, okay? Just stay here, and we'll get the cat."

Dipper smiled, kissing Bill once more. "Thanks." 

"Don't scare me like that again, you got it?" Bill lectured as they went back inside.

"When can we get it?"

"Tomorrow, is that good? It'll be a Saturday, and you don't work then."

"Sounds good to me." Dipper started for the kitchen, but Bill pulled him back by the wrist. "What're you doing?'

Bill chuckled, pulling Bill down the hallway. "Dessert won't be in the kitchen tonight."

"What do you mean? We don't have a stove anywhere else!"

"Think about it, dear," Bill said, dragging Bill into their bedroom.

He got it, alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill gets bored and decides to play around with Dipper's emotions in attempt to get him to submit to him — Bill's motive is entertainment but Dipper doesn't see that

~

Bill snickered at Dipper's wide eyes at his newest trick.

Sure, maybe inventing a human body for the purposes of entertainment wasn't worth all the power used, but ''Pine Tree's'' expression was priceless.

Leaning against the door frame of the door he stood at, located at the gift shop area of the town's famous - and seemingly mysterious - Mystery Shack. "So? What do ya think, kid?"

Dipper sucked in a breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose. If Bill hadn't made his vessel look around his own age, he certainly wouldn't have let him walk in any further. "This isn't funny, Bill."

Backing away from the other, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Adjusting his hat slightly. "In fact, I'm sure Great Uncle Ford will know who you are," he added, eyes cast to the ground.

"Your point?" Bill couldn't help but ask, pretending to admire his painted black nails, long eyelashes fluttering at the action. Strands of black and yellow hair falling in his face.

Dipper sighed, looking up once more. "I better not regret this," Dipper muttered under his breath. "Come in. And just... be quiet."

Bill grinned at Dipper's response, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders, earning a squeak out of him. Resounding with more snickers. "It's time to have some fun!"

Dipper did his best to fight the blush that wanted to spread across his cheeks - it was difficult - and he didn't win. Huffing, he continued to walk until he found a stool, pushing Bill away from him as he sat down. "I really hate you."

Bill thought it over for a moment, eventually deeming the insult not effective. He shrugged in response, sitting down on the desk where the cash register sat. "Like I care," he retorted, dark brown, almost black eyes looking toward the young teen.

"You don't care about anything, do you?" Dipper grumbled, chocolate brown eyes meeting Bill's. "Except making my life worse than it already is."

"Harsh, Pine Tree," Bill replied with mock pain, hand over his heart. "I get no respect around here."

"Maybe because you decided to try and steal the journal. Which reminds me, I freaking swear, I will personally boot you back into the Mindscape if you try and steal it again."

Bill faked a sigh. “Truly hurt. Say, what’s the point of this ‘job’ thing?”

“Tourist stuff. And to make sure that no one steals anything. Especially you," Dipper explained coldly, eyes narrowed at Bill. "I don't even get why you bother me in the first place."

"I just feel like it. Anyway, you're an interesting enough human. Cute, even," Bill stated blatantly, eyes focused on Dipper's expressions. They were rather humorous - to him, at least.

Dipper's lips pressed into a line, face heating up slightly. He wasn't going to argue, no, not one bit. He let out a sigh, grabbing one of his current novels and opened it to the marked page, doing his best to read. Which was a rather hard task considering that he had Bill staring him down. Growling, he set down the book, eyes meeting Bill's once more. 

"What do you want from me?"

Bill snickered, scootching closer to the other. "One of those human things you seem to want. A kiss."

Dipper turned red at the statement, hiding his head in his hands. Of course he had to bring that up. Huffing, he forced himself to look up and grab Bill by the collar, earning another round of snickers. Obviously Bill didn't take him very seriously. "You asked for it," he hissed before pressing his lips forcefully over Bill's. 

He held the kiss for a bit - but not long enough to show that he actually liked it - then broke it, eyes fierce and expression sharp. "Now, leave me alone."

Bill was about to speak before a rather high-pitched squeal was heard from the door. Only one like Mabel could produce. Cursing under his breath, Dipper spun around in his stool, letting go of Bill's sweater vest. 

Mabel was grinning widely, braces shining and clear to the world. Bright brown eyes looking between the two. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke three words to the two:

"I ship it."


	7. Chapter 7 {Part 1}

Sure, the situation was bad enough when Dipper decided to venture off somewhere dangerous, but when Stitches was included in the twisted concoction, Bill became incredibly suspicious of the two. Bill definitely knew that it wasn't a romantic thing - no, his Pine Tree would never betray him. Not as long as they had a deal, of course. Finding himself sitting at the front of the porch until dawn struck, Bill huffed. Well, if the cards were going to be played that way, he supposed a little cheating was in order.

And he had all the right tricks.

Blipping himself to the location of where they would 'hang', Bill waltzed through the abandoned farmhouse, eyes narrowing as soft sounds played in the background; human sounds. Black eyes scanning the area, his breath stopped as he saw the spectacle in front of him. It seemed someone had cut down his beautiful Pine Tree. 

Slowly approaching the other's body that hung from an old rope around the teen's neck, Bill let out shaky breaths as he cupped the corpse's cheek. Feeling wet tears. This... this had just occurred. He could had stopped this. He could had kept his precious sapling alive. Throwing his head back and yelling strands of curse words in multitudes of languages, flames ignited around his being, catching himself on fire, flameproof suit bathing in the blue flames. He stopped suddenly, mid-sentence, as he spotted the teen who had wrecked his every achievement - his only achievement. Growling, he lunged at the other, flames licking at the other's porcelain skin as he screamed in agony. Bill made sure to relish every moment and let him burn slowly, cackling maniacally as he did so.

Throwing off his gloves, he grew his nails out to daggers, using them to practically dissect the other, digging out organs until he reached the heart, breaking the ribs to grasp it into his blood-covered hands. "Needle and thread can't fix that little heart of yours now, Stitches!" he shouted before digging a long, black claw into the heart, crimson liquid splattering everywhere. More insane laughter erupting from Bill's throat. Turning to his love, he removed the rope from his neck and collected him into his now red arms, clutching his pet close to his chest. "Now, let's go fix you up and bring you back to life, my dear~! And then Stitches won't bother you any longer.

"It'll be just you and I."


	8. Chapter 7 {Part 2}

Bill clutched the heart in his claws, eyes focused on his love rather than the screaming and writhing teen below him. In one quick move, he removed the heart from Robbie's circulatory system, crimson liquid dripping from the now dead human's chest as his breathing came to a fast and ultimate stop. Bill tsked to himself, dark eyes looking at the sight before standing. He was pretty sure the kid learned his lesson. 

His claws gripped the heart before removing the restraints on his Pine Tree's neck before picking him up and blipping himself and his lover to his mansion he'd made after the Apocalypse he had caused after the Pines family tried to take away his pet; a truly impossible task. The rest of the town was in smolders, which made the over-eccentric home stick out like a red thumb. He swung the door open using his magic that appeared in blue flames, chandeliers glitzing at him as if to say 'hello' as he made his way to his office.

To this was your stereotypical office would be an absolute understatement and lie. 

Golden paint covered the walls as royal purple and black décor dulled it down just enough to where the sight of it wasn't as overpowering as one would imagine. Many chemicals, candles, and bottled creatures littered dark shelves on the walls and books of alchemy and biology covered the desk before Bill. The demon huffed before pressing a soft kiss to his human's lips, hot anger wanting to push past his serenity when he didn't - was unable to - kiss him back. His Pine Tree would be rooted once more; he was sure of it. 

Bill lay him down on the couch-like bench beside him, making sure that no limbs hung from the plush velvet surface. And then he got to work.

Grasping the needed chemicals for the spell, he flipped open the book before him, checking over the list to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He read over the text as he added chemicals to the heart, focused, but glancing at his love every second or so, hoping that his soul hadn't escaped him. He let out a soft smile as he finished his work, proud of how quickly he had gotten it done. Usually he was one to take his time, but there was no time to waste here.

Glancing over the spell once more, he finally spoke them out into a steady chant that over half the town could have been able to hear. After a minute or so, a bright flash occurred, and before could even let the doubt that it hadn't worked build up in the pit of his stomach, his Pine Tree sat up, coughing at the air returned into his lungs. Bill's eyes lit up instantly, rushing over to his pet. "Pine Tree?!"

The teen gave him an absolutely confused look, light brown eyes looking the other over curiously. "Do I... know you?" he uttered, words rolling off his tongue without any real thought or restraint to them as they usually would. 

Bill's lips pressed into a thin line at those words, eyes preening for some sort of affection from the other.

But that beloved affection never came.

Instead, 'Dipper' added yet another question to the mix that left a pang where Bill's heart should be:

"Do I know you?"

Bill sighed, knowing very well as to what had happened. He was too late, it seemed. His Pine Tree's soul had passed on, it seemed. As he knew there was a solution, he gripped the table beside him tightly for support, taking in deep breaths. Doing his best to stay calm before he spoke. "The name's Bill Cipher, kid. That vessel of yours used to belong to... someone. I'm afraid I'll need it."

The teen's mouth was left ajar slightly before he closed it, teeth grinding together unpleasantly. "Who was that person?" he decided to ask after a moment of silence had fallen upon them, hoping for some sort of explanation as to why he had to be exchanged for another.

Bill sighed, leaning back onto that desk, pushing the books aside with his own being. "Dipper," he answered, sending shivers down the other's spine as they lolled off the other's tongue so perfectly and full of adoration. "However, I called him Pine Tree. Just because that's the name of his soul." That soul that decided to run away from him.

"Oh..." the other resounded, eyes cast to the ground. "I.... I'm sorry for your loss."


	9. Chapter 9

So, by the request of straybunnyalois, I'm going to start doing Gem Falls stuff, much like Lanx Borealis, who is amazing at these. Now, I'm not doing it the same as hers, but I am going to do it my own way, which is really similar to the original show, Steven Universe. But, still, I want to credit her for her ideas and the fusion Pyrite, which will be very similar to the one in this oneshot. Also, as a note, Luna Art Gallery on Tumblr has some very nice Gem Falls art on there if you're interested. Anyway, onwards with the story!

\---------

Dipper's jaw was left ajar at the sight of a Homeworld Gem - he thought he and Mabel had destroyed that portal for good - instinctively pulling Steven behind him for precautionary reasons. "W-who sent you?" Dipper forced himself to ask, causing the yellow gem to turn his way. The other cackled, looking toward Dipper's cracked gem, then to Steven, who waved. 

"I sent myself," the gem retorted, looking the other over as he approached him. Dipper cursed under his breath, knowing that without Mabel, there was no guarantee that he could protect Steven, let alone himself.

Nevertheless, Dipper summoned his weapon successfully (which was lucky enough for him, considering some days he could barely speak) and pointed the weapon at the other. The sharp-ended torch lit up, causing it to make everything in sight glitz and gleam under its order. "St-stay awa-ay from Stev-ven," Dipper declared, voice as steady as it could be with his stuttering issue. If only he hadn't been so foolish when he was younger. Then his gem would be perfectly fine.

The other raised his arms, careful steps not matching his insane and psychotic grin. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt the kid. In fact, I'm here for Rose Quartz. I'm looking for a deal," he explained, eye lighting up blue at the word 'deal'.

"Ro-Rose Quartz is no-o longer alive-ive," Dipper stated, jabbing the staff toward the other. "Wh-who are you?"

The yellow-hued gem scowled slightly at that, but it didn't take long for him to grin once more. "Name's Bill Cipher. You must be that loyal fighter of hers. Dipper, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," Dipper replied, slowly putting away his staff. As much as he didn't trust this gem, he wasn't going to make Steven think everyone was a bad person. Even if he felt that way sometimes. Grasping Steven's shoulder gently, he pulled him over to his side, showing him that the situation was no longer dangerous. "Th-this is Steven. He i-is the s-son of Rose."

Steven smiled, running up and hugging Bill, who laughed. "Hi, Bill! I'm Steven! You already know that, though. Aw, man, I messed up," he declared, letting go of Bill's leg to plop down on the ground. Dipper scowled at that, wanting to pick Steven up and clean off the dirt that was probably messing up his pink star shirt, but thought against it, looking up to face Bill, he smirked at him. 

"Must be a handful, huh?" Bill asked before helping Steven up. "Watching the kid all by yourself, I mean. Not that I wouldn't know. Some of my workers are preeeetty childish, unlike myself."

Before Dipper could speak, Steven spoke up, eyes lighting up at the topic. "No, Mabel helps out! She's really cool!"

Bill raised an eyebrow at that, but smiled at Steven's friendliness. A slight pass of disappointment passed over his features, thinking that Mabel must be some gem that Dipper had his eyes on, but he didn't let it get the better of himself. It was most likely a relative of some sort. "Another gem, you say? I wasn't expecting any gems to be left over," he replied, mumbling the last sentence under his breath. Bill looked up, making eye contact with Dipper. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed on this human planet for a while, I presume? I have some research to do."

Dipper couldn't fight the smile as he eagerly nodded his head 'yes'.


End file.
